Lies beneath the truth
by Theresa471
Summary: This story is the sequel to Dirty Dealings...Four months later Lee joins a group under cover stealing classified documents. Amanda is worried and Billy is lying to her about why he has dropped out of sight after needing to meet for dinner.
1. Chapter 1

Lies and beneath the truths

Chapter One

Amanda was worried for the past hour. She and her husband were supposed to meet at the Starlight restaurant five blocks away from IFF. She had known that Billy was giving Lee a new mission to work on with someone working at the Washington, D.C. documents division of the state department was selling secrets to the highest bidder.

Her husband had called earlier to confirm the dinner for Six o' clock, while she had gone home to change. Currently she was into her fourth month of pregnancy. Even though Lee wanted her to cut back on her working hours at IFF to do most of her work at home with Billy's blessing.

She had checked her watched for the fourth time with-in the past forty minutes as the waiter was getting awfully tire of coming over asking on whether she needed a thing. " Not a thing sir, I am waiting for my husband." She was annoyed along with being hungry, and needing to run to the ladies room to relieve her bladder with the baby.

She didn't like this at all. Ever since Lee had come back from Prussia four months ago. She had hoped that he would be happy with the baby along with his memory returned with help from the doctor. Billy Melrose had reserved his thinking that he would be able to trust Lee to continue on with his investigation as an agent for IFF. The past few weeks once again Lee had been coming home late telling Amanda that he was working on a case for Billy checking into details from two of his long time sources.

After running to the ladies room, she decided that enough was enough for now. She told the waiter that she was leaving since she didn't order a thing. Placing on her light tan overcoat with a light rain, she quicken her movements to head for her vehicle parked on the side of the restaurant getting busy with the night time crowd.

She was about to get into her car looking down towards the alleyway to see a man seemed to be watching her for some odd reason. She felt a little overwhelmed for the moment and decided to start her car and looked again to see that the person around six feet tall was no longer there. Moving out of the space that she had for the restaurant, she needed to speak with Billy hopefully he would be still in his office.

She tried not to speed with not needing to receive a speeding ticket. Looking back into the mirror to make sure that she wasn't being tailed. Her heart rate and blood pressure was raising with each moment as it goes. She could of swore that man looked like her husband Lee, however something differently wasn't right at all. Unless she was going to be getting involved in another mystery involving Lee Stetson.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Billy was livid sitting in his office after listening to the story Amanda was giving him. He was drinking his second cup of black coffee with-in the last hour. His superiors had been giving him an earful in regard to further classified documents being taken. And he hasn't heard from Lee either since Billy sent him under cover to join the group involved. Lee wasn't allowed to say one word to Amanda in regard to the fact that those involved just might go after her in the first place.

However for Billy, he had to keep on lying to Amanda and all of his friends about the secret operation. And here he was listening to Amanda upset and annoyed. "Sir, tell me what exactly is going on?" She insisted with the question chewing a nail from being somewhat nervous.

"How should I know Amanda? Lee was here earlier in the afternoon checking in with talking to one of his sources for a simple courier drop near the Washington, D.C. library, otherwise he's not call me since than. I really don't know what to tell you, Amanda accept to go on home and get some sleep with the baby." Billy ordered strongly with Amanda trying to agree to the idea, even though she was worried that something else might of happened like the last time in Prussia.

"I will try sir." She said with moving up from the couch to head for the door to leave. There wasn't anyone around in the outer office. Not even Francine having gone home to head out for a date with an old friend named Donald Taylor. He's been involved in the C.I.A. stationed in Paris, France for the last four years, even though of late he's gotten involved with something even more dangerous...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Washington, D.C. public library Basement

Three men involved in the stealing of classified documents were meeting up with a new man joining the team down in the basement. One of them worked as a security guard for the library, he was able to shut down the security camera leading to the basement in order to have the meeting.

Lee Stanton aka Stetson was able to get a hold of another document for a price. Colonel Franklin Baker in charge of the group was waiting for this Stanton when he arrived with an escort with one of Baker's men bringing him down to meet them and hand over the document involving placement of Naval vessels near Russia and other countries.

"Mr. Stanton it's good of you to come. I understand you have something for us ?" He asked with the others very anxious to take a peak at for a certain price, and Colonel Baker was willing to pay a fair price of $50,000 with more to come.

"I do. It's right here in this vanilla envelope. I will take it out for you to read the six pages of vital information for your group." As he removes the document out and handed it over to him.

Taking the time to take a look at the information listed. He grinned with being really happy with the results, along with telling his friends that the information was valid totally since he was basically testing Lee Stanton. Lee was able to relaxed slightly feeling that he might of gotten his foot into the door with this group.

Colonel Baker pulled out a small suitcase on the side of the desk filled with the funds that was owed to Stanton. "Here you go Lee, your payment. There is going to be more to come once you're able to retrieve further classified documents. When do you think that will be?" The colonel asked with turning to face the others anxiously waiting to hear the answer.

"In a day or so Colonel Baker." Lee said...


	2. Chapter 2

Lies beneath the truth

Chapter Two

"I will be sure to prove to you that your group will be able to get rich further with me at the helm. I will see maybe tomorrow at this same spot, I will have further documents placed into your hands." Lee stated with a slight smirk growing on his face. Even though he wasn't sure his source will come through tonight at his hotel to give him what was needed.

"I really don't care how you're able to do it Mr. Stanton, just be sure to have it and your pockets will be lined with further funds." Colonel Baker exclaimed with his associates agreeing to the comments in the basement of the library.

"You will have it Colonel Baker on the placement of military fleet vessels near Russia, France, England and two other countries, along with the type of weapons they will be carrying. " Looking at his watch on his left wrist, he needed to check in before getting too late at the Comfort Inn four blocks near the Walter E. Washington convention center.

"Darrels, my friend here will escort you out of the basement and the library. Please call the number given in order to inform me that we can meet tomorrow night with the documents taken from the State Department." Colonel Baker responded with Darrels a tall dude touches Stanton's right shoulder to begin moving out of the basement.

However Stanton said the following..."Not only the State department, along with other vital defense agencies in Washington, D.C." Lee walked out feeling some what secured with his behaviour with meeting the group for the first time.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Billy's wife was pissed off that her husband was leaving the house at 11.30 P.M. to meet with someone from IFF. "What is the matter with you, Billy? I just can't believe you're leaving a nice warm bed for the cold and an IFF agent no doubt isn't appreciating coming out as well!" She stated sitting up in the queen-size bed watching her husband dressed warmly heading out of the bedroom.

"It's important that I do sweetie, or it could mean a screw up on the operation IFF and the military is running currently. I can't go into further details since it's highly classified Corinne." He said with placing his black hat on to cover some of his face for when he meets with the agent.

"Depending on how long this may take this evening Billy. Is it possible to pick up some of those delicious donuts from the restaurant a few blocks away from here?" She asked with having a sweet tooth all of a sudden.

"I will see what I can do once I am done with the chore." He leaves with taking his keys, an envelope and his small handgun in case of trouble.

Corinne was frustrated with her husband leaving this late at night. She had heard that Amanda was acting the same way as well with her husband disappearing for some reason, and she tried talking to Amanda to calm her down somewhat with the pregnancy. Maybe she should try calling her just for the hell of it with the lateness of the hour. No doubt she would be in a mood to feel like discussing her feelings about it, while she does the same with Billy.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Billy was driving fast as he could without having an accident on the roads. He was very lucky there wasn't any type of police vehicle around to give him a traffic ticket or be caught with the classified documents.

Looking at the time on the dashboard of his vehicle. He was going to be arriving at his destination in a a few moments. Making the right hand turned into the underground parking lot taking the bottom level. Hopefully he wasn't tailed to what he was doing with the envelope even though having been authorized by the State Department, Pentagon and most of all The president of the United States.

Turning off the engine and getting out with locking all of the doors. He moved into the elevator having parked near it. He was mostly glad that the lights were up high making it somewhat safe moving inside and pushing the seventh floor of the Comfort Inn.

Taking in a deep breath to relieve some of the stress building up in his overweight body frame. He really needed to lose some weight as his wife had suggested and his medical doctor of 20 years. Arriving on the seventh floor with moving out of the elevator. There wasn't anybody walking the hallway at this hour unless they were downstairs drinking and dancing at the local bar.

Taking out a small piece of paper was the number of the room number he had to go to and speak with the agent. Standing directly in front of the door. He knocked on the door waiting for the person to open while looking in all directions.

A few seconds later the door opens with being told to walk inside. " Were you followed Billy Bluenote?" Lee Stanton asked with the question while carrying a electronic sensor in his hands sweeping all of the rooms for any type of bugs.

"Not a chance Lee!...Here you go with more of the documents from the vault of the state department." He hands him the medium envelope filled with classified documents on the military vessels mention on the six pages...

"Thanks Billy. This will do its job with the group and Colonel Baker in charge. By the way I was able to sweep all of the rooms and my clothing for any type of bugs to help keep safe the undercover operation for now. I am just upset Billy that I had to lie and no doubt yourself for when it comes to Amanda." Lee exclaimed with trying to keep his emotions in check.

"She is rather upset Lee. I am afraid she might decide to start trying to find you again like in Prussia. I understand that she had called my wife Corinne about the way she feels currently." Billy replied with Lee dropping off the envelope onto the marble coffee table of the living area.

"I will make it up to her for when this is all over with Billy. I will call you tomorrow on how the next meeting went with the group at the library. Have a safe trip back home sir, unless Corinne has you running a sweet run once again?" Lee smiled with Billy opening the door to check to see on whether anyone was in the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Lies beneath the truth

Chapter Three

However there was someone down in the lobby of the hotel. Billy and Lee didn't realize that someone from the group was keeping an eye out on their new man for the group. A man name Anson as well working for Colonel Baker and others from the military. He waited for Billy Bluenote to leave the lobby to head out with taking the elevator back down to the underground parking lot.

He was able to get up from the small recliner in the lobby to head on over to the pay phone station. There was a bank of phones with no one currently using them at the moment. Placing coins into the slot with dialing the number to where Colonel Baker was staying as with the others.

Since it was very late. He didn't know on whether he was asleep or not after having the meeting with Lee Stanton at the library.

Colonel Baker had just gotten to his bedroom of the apartment complex five miles from the library. He was somewhat annoyed with needing to sleep after such a long day. "Yeah! Who is this?" He said with sitting on the edge of his queen size bed with loosening his blue tie and removing it from around his neck and throwing it onto the grey rug.

"Anson sir. As you suspected Stanton has someone working with him. No doubt he was able to get a hold of more classified documents Colonel?" Anson replied with a yawn and turning to see if anyone was around to hear his conversation.

"What did he look like Anson?" Colonel Baker asked with placing a hand through his salt & pepper hair.

"He was black, heavy and wearing a black hat. He took the elevator to the underground parking lot. I didn't dare follow him in case he might of spotted me."

"Good enough Anson. I will be waiting to hear from Stanton, I will be sure to asked him about the man. Maybe he's trying to cut in for a piece of the action. I will mostly just play it by ear for now. Get some sleep Anson and thanks for doing this chore for us. I will be sure place extra funds into your account in a day or so." Baker replied with hanging up the phone not bothering to hear his response.

Afterwards he removed the rest of his uniform and getting up to place the soil items onto the chair in the corner of the bedroom, while grabbing his white pajamas from the dresser draw. He moved back to his bed removing the multi-colored quilt with getting under it and another cotton blanket. Afterwards he turned out the light with the lamp next to the bed to fall asleep instantly being exhausted.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Since Billy was driving home after picking up the donuts and meeting with Lee at the Comfort Inn. Corinne was waiting for her husband to bring the donuts home. She had just finished talking with Amanda to soothe her nerves and suspicion that something was differently up with Billy and Lee.

"Are you sure Corinne? I just don't understand why all of a sudden Billy and Lee would start lying to me. Unless they were working a case without any one's knowledge?" Amanda said from the kitchen of the house. She was sipping a hot cup of tea since she wasn't able to sleep currently.

"I just don't know Amanda. However I do know my husband and right now he's acting strange. I do think he's up to something and doesn't want to say a word to me since it probably deals with National security. And your husband Lee no doubt is involved as well. I just hope to god that nothing happens in the process while the both of them are running around in the dark of night?" She stated when she heard a car driving into the driveway. "Listen, I need to go now. Billy is now home from where ever he had gone to. Please don't mention that you spoke with me and vice versa."

"I won't Corinne." She hangs up the phone to finish up her cup of tea to try going to sleep once more.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sometime the next day...

Lee called Colonel Baker at the number to let him know he has something for him. "Where do you want us to meet Colonel?" Lee asked from his hotel room.

"I will come to see you in one hour. Is this feasible for you?" Baker said from the library in the basement talking with his group with the next move they will be making.

"It is Colonel. See you in an hour. Anything else that needs to be done for you and your group?" Lee exclaimed with all of a sudden having a dry throat.

"I will ask you when I arrive Lee." Baker responded with hanging up to turn to face his associates. " I need to go everyone. I suggest all of you get back to your stations before someone says something. We don't need to have anyone suspecting just what exactly is going on at this time."He grabs his uniform jack with placing it back on along with his white overcoat and uniform cap to head up the stairs out of the basement.

Meanwhile Lee called Billy using the special code and scrambler in case the phone call might be traced. Dialing the number to IFF and Billy's phone. Billy picked up the phone from his office waiting for Lee to call. "What's the highest note going with the clarinet?"

"I wouldn't know, I play the flute not the clarinet Billy Bluenote. He's on the way over to pick up the documents. He's going to be asking me a few questions and one of them might involved just where I had gotten the documents from." Lee said calmly knowing what Billy just might say to him.

"If he asked Lee. Tell him they came from me using my codename. Maybe we can set up a meeting to give the group additional information, along with asking for a payment for them as part of the action. No doubt they just might say no at this plan, but we just need Lee to play it by ear in order not to scare them away." Billy explained while looking over at his door seeing Francine getting ready to knock.

"Understand Billy. I must get ready for the meeting." Lee ended the phone call to get dressed in the proper attire.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Forty five minutes later...

Colonel Baker arrived onto the seventh floor of the Comfort Inn. He headed with looking for the room number and finding it easy. Placing his white coat into his hands after removing it. He knocked hard onto the door with Lee Stanton standing in the doorway escorting the Colonel into the living room having to be very spacious.

"What do you have for me?" The Colonel asked with caution in his voice and demeanor.

Lee picked up the envelope marked classified from the marble coffee table. " Here you go Colonel Baker. Positions on all military vessels near Russia, Iran, France, England and a few others, along with placement of weapons."

"Thanks." He opens up the envelope to begin reading the six pages and maps. "By the way where did you get these?"

Taking a moment to answer the question. "From my partner Billy Bluenote, he works with me in the same place. Would you like to meet him tomorrow here at the hotel?" Lee replied with waiting for his response reading his expression on his face.

"Yes, I will call you later with the time. I need to go now and show these to my associates. Your payment will be given tomorrow with the meeting." He heads for the door of his hotel room and leaves. While Lee exhaled with moving into the bedroom to check himself in the mirror. He could use a drink downstairs in the cocktail bar...


	4. Chapter 4

Lies beneath the truth

Chapter Four

Lee headed out of his hotel room to have that drink downstairs. Taking the elevator as it seemed to be moving slowly in his mind. Finally the elevator door opened into the lobby busy with people roaming around. Seeing the poster of the Cluster cocktail bar and restaurant.

The placed seemed to be busy as he stopped inside near the register with the waitress turning around to face the handsome looking male. "Can I help you, sir?" She asked grabbing a menu waiting for his response.

"Yes, I would like a table in a corner if possible."

"Sure, please come this way while I see to it with your request." She replied with looking over at the corner to be a table and the perfect waitress to take care of him. "Here we are sir. Your waitress will be right with you. Her name is Bunny to be serving you any drinks or food." Walking away to say a word to Bunny at the bar filling an order for another customer. "He's all yours, Bunny. I suggest you don't push him too hard to find out what is going on." She said calmly in her ear.

Bunny walked over to Stanton in the corner. It was her job ordered by Billy Bluenote to be sure to keep an eye out on him from getting into further trouble.

Lee lifted his head to notice the woman Bunny. "What the hell is going on Francine? Why are you dressed like that in the first place?" Lee was annoyed, pissed and needing to hit somebody at any moment.

"Excuse me sir, I have no idea what you're talking about. I suggest you either order or leave." She said rather harshly to have others near them to hear the entire exchange.

"Fine! I will order. I need two whiskeys with an order consisting of Chicken wings and fries. And be quick about it Bunny whatever hell your name might be." Lee stated.

This is when Bunny now further upset slapped Lee hard in his face to knock him back slightly even though causing no damage. He was really shocked that Francine would actually slap him like this in public. "Now I will place your drink and food order Mr. Stanton." She than moved to his ear to say the following..."Billy will contact you later by phone with additional info on Colonel Franklin Baker." She than walked away with some of the patrons clapping with what she was able to do with the customer.

Meanwhile Lee was able to try and get his nerves back together after what Francine had done. However there was someone inside the bar area having watched the entire scene. Taking a sip of his gin and tonic, while waiting for his food order from the same waitress. Moments later she comes over to him with his Tuna melt and salad.

"Here you go Sugar. I am sorry for having taken too long to bring it over to you." Bunny says with placing his food onto his table, while he hands her a bill into her hands for being nice.

"No problem. I must admit watching you earlier with that man in the corner. What the heck did he do to you to cause a reaction like that?" He asked even though it was none of his business.

"He was really rude to me. Do you require anything else sugar?" It was a loaded question after he had handed her a small bill for some type of service.

"I am looking for company tonight. That's if you're able to get off work later." He asked softly and calmly with the request.

"Sorry! I can this evening, I am working all night with having to be short tonight with waitresses. Maybe another night I might decide to take you up on your offer. I would be able to give you a really good time." She felt sick with saying it in his ear.

"Very well another night Bunny. Here is my business card. My number is listed on the top with following the prompt to reach me. If the voicemail picks up just leave a brief message and your phone. I will be able to call you back."

Afterwards she went back to her work with watching Lee. Even though she was able to call Billy later with an update. This undercover work was beginning to get interesting afterall. Even though she was fighting Billy on the idea.

After Lee was done with his drinks and food. He headed back up to his room not really realizing that someone will be waiting for him in his motel room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amanda had bribed the maid lying to her about losing her card key to get into the room. The young blonde maid using her master key was able to open it for her. As Amanda gave her a $20.00 bill for helping out. Even though she wasn't allowed to accept tips from the customers. Otherwise she took the money and stuffed it into her uniform pocket and went back to her work though it was the late hour.

Billy had given her the hotel for which Lee was staying. She wasn't going to screw up the operation since she had guessed. He had no choice or else she was going to cause him trouble in ways that even he knew better.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed in the bedroom a nervous black cat as she waited until she heard the door begin to open. She heard it close as she inhaled to try and relieve some of the tension in her back and shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

Lies beneath the truth

Chapter Five

She only had to wait a moment before her husband walked into the bedroom removing his jacket. When he noticed her. "What the hell? Amanda what are you doing here?" He inclined to asked with annoyance in his demeanor.

"I can say the same for you, Lee. And besides I know what is going on. I was able to guess along with Billy telling me. I am here to help when ever possible. Besides there is a electronic bug in the living room, I believe it's in the light fixture." She stated without getting off the edge of the bed.

"How do you know that Amanda?" He was livid with asking.

"This device that is new. Billy gave it to me to use and found the bug in the light fixture. You're going to keep it up there for whom is listening. We are going to role play for them with me as your pregnant hooker, along with Francine with her role in the cocktail bar."

Lee moved in closer to her. "Are you out of your mind Amanda? No way will I permit you to get involved being almost six months pregnant with our child. It's just too dangerous Amanda dealing with those nut cases. It's bad enough I will be seeing them again sometime tomorrow with the documents Billy has given to me."

"Sorry Lee, I am doing this no matter what you say to me. Now lets get started with this little game in the living room." She snickered with slowly moving off the edge of the queen size bed. Lee helped her further with needing to hold her for emotional and physical comfort for a moment before moving into the living room.

"I told you, Sarah, I am not interested right now. And besides I didn't asked you to come here in the first place. If I wanted sex from you, I would of done it there at the Starlight the other day. Why bother now?" Lee said to have Amanda almost chuckling otherwise she was able to get through it with her role.

"Darling, I am interested now. I have been busy with my other clients especially with General Moreland of the State department. He sure loves to be around pregnant ladies of the evening. He was slobbering all over me earlier until finally he needed to leave to be elsewhere."

"Did he say where the general was going?" Lee asked with looking up at the light fixture. He was hoping and praying that someone might of been listening to their conversation.

"Sweetie, all he said something about a classified meeting at the State department. He's going to contact me again when he's free and his wife leaving for a four day trip to visit her sister in California. There was nothing else to be said with the general as I left to come on over here."

"By the way how did you know I was staying here in the first place?" Lee said with curiosity in his demeanor with the role playing.

"I have friends in high places Lee. So now can we get down to business ?" She stated with pushing her husband against the door to kiss him hard feeling the electricity between the both of them. Lee didn't stop himself from going further with his wife. Though he had to control himself with getting her out of the motel and back home.

"I am afraid Sarah, I can't. As I said earlier another time." Exhaling with needing to slow down his heart rate and blood pressure.

"Fine, I will leave and go on home. Maybe General Moreland will call me to spend some time in the sack with him. Chow Baby! You lose out all together." Amanda kisses him quickly on the cheek to head out into the hallway. Lee followed for a quick moment..."I will advise Billy that I was able to speak with you. Love you." She said with extreme emotion coming from her heart and soul.

He headed back inside the hotel room to head into the bedroom away from the prying ears...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Did you hear all that exchanged?" Anson said to Colonel Baker at the apartment complex. In a small room set up for electronic equipment listening in to five different locations and including the State department.

The both men were sitting on chairs in front listening to the conversation now ended at the Comfort Inn Lee Stanton's living room. "We will need to continue to record, if and when this Sarah comes back with further information about General Moreland. And besides I have the meeting with Lee and Billy Blue Note. Maybe they will be able to enlightened us about this woman and the general." Baker said to his associate munching on popcorn that was made earlier in the kitchen.

"So far Franklin this Stanton stands to be a very valuable asset for the group." Anson replied with taking out the earpiece to give it a break for now. Since there was nothing to be heard at this time. All of the electronic bugs are working perfectly with no one around with the late hour. Even though Anson's replacement will be arriving to take over with-in the hour. Colonel Baker had ordered it since he didn't want to miss out on anything that might seem important.

"We will see since the rest of the group will be heading for Iran to check on those coordinates mention in those classified papers. You haven't said on whether you're going as well?"

Colonel Baker turned directly to face Anson. "I plan to as with yourself. Maybe we can convince to bring Stanton along for the flight over to Iran. He's very anxious that's for sure." Baker said with grabbing his now cold coffee. Anson's relief had arrived and he needed to go to bed with an early morning coming up.


	6. Chapter 6

Lies beneath the truth

Chapter six

Tehran, Iran

Colonel Basir of the Islamic Revolutionary Guard Corps was waiting to hear from the United States Colonel Franklin Baker. He had made contact with him and his superiors in regard to recent information acquired in regard to American, France, England and other countries on vessels and weapons that can be obtained or destroyed to upset the balance of power.

Waiting in the Communications center of Tehran. It was a big time difference and he was exhausted having to wait. However just as he was leaving a fax was coming in on the classified coded device in order to receive the fax from Colonel Baker. Turning to move over to the fax machine. Several pages were being sent as he waited until the fax machine had stopped.

Afterwards he grabbed the pile of papers with the maps as well to search for associate Garshasp having finished his check with the other warriors involved with the group. Traveling fifty miles earlier and arriving back to the main quarters with the communications center in the main basement. Currently everyone was asleep with the time being around midnight. Colonel Basir passed several security officers with the changing of the guard.

Carrying the papers in his brown attache with his right hand. He decided to take the stairs instead of the old fashion cobbler elevator. It was faster for him to finally make it down to Garshasp living quarters for the past year as with himself and others.

Garshasp age 26 an expert in communications, weapons and explosives. He's been training with the Guard for almost three years. Even his three brothers all younger are fighting in the Iran military for a great cause. He was still awake from the long drive meeting up with the members of the groups. He was going to try laying down when there is a knock on his door.

He heads for the living area to open the door after unlocking the two locks and a bolt for safety purposes. "Colonel Baker sent the classified information we needed and including the maps for where the weapons are located." He placed the attache case onto the small marble coffee table to open it and hand the documents to him for reading.

"It's about time Basir. Will Colonel Baker be coming here any time soon?" Garshasp asked with a slight yawn.

"No doubt he will with the new man I heard has joined and works in the State department. I will probably know something with-in the next few days when Baker sends further info on the new man, whether he will be coming and much more. Enough for now I need to get some sleep." Colonel Basir replied with moving to leave...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day in the afternoon Library...

Colonel Baker, Lee Stanton and Billy Blue Note and the group were meeting with Billy handing over sensitive documents. Colonel Baker was liking the way This Billy Blue Note was handling himself with the group. Though he was was waiting for him to ask for money in payment. However Baker decided to give him one any rate to sees what happens with the $25,000.

"I understand these documents will surely help us and the group overseas with the location of certain missiles to be taken towards our liking?" Baker said with handing Billy the envelope into his hands with Lee placing a slight smirk on his face.

"It will Colonel Baker. Thanks for the envelope, whatever amount of money that is given will certainly be appreciated. Even my associate here agrees with wanting to better his chances with getting his hands on other classified material without anyone noticing." Billy said with placing the envelope into his coat jacket. "Is there anything else Colonel?"

"Matter of fact there is. Lee have you ever been overseas like with Tehran, Iran?"

"Never...Why do you asked the question?" Lee exclaimed with the heat beginning to get hotter with the group.

"I would like you and your associate to come with us on a flight to Tehran, Iran to check out those sites in order to prove to me and the group that everything is up and up with the information given."

Right away Lee answered with the request, even though Billy had his reasons.

"I have no problem with it since I do have a visa from the State Department to travel. I will let them know about the flight to Tehran, Iran since the budget is included with hotel, transportation, food and entertainment."

Colonel Baker turned to face Billy with the request. "I am afraid, I won't be able to travel, I have three important meetings coming up that I just can't get out of. Lee will have to be my ears and eyes on this one Colonel Baker." Billy exclaimed with a deep breath into his lungs.

"Very well gentlemen. I will call you both in regard to when the flight will be. That's it for now with the both of you. Thank you for coming with this meeting." Baker turned to face his associates to get working with calling the airport with acquiring first class tickets...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amanda was waiting for Billy to arrive into his office. Francine had received a call from him telling her that he will be arriving with-in the next 30 minutes. "Don't worry Amanda, Billy will be here soon." Francine said from the outer office of her desk. All of a sudden the elevator door opened with Billy arriving taking off his hat and carrying it in his hand.

He turned to face the group and including Amanda pacing. "Give me a few minutes in my office to gather my thoughts." He responded with opening up the door of his office.

Amanda sat down with getting comfortable in the chair while waiting. She had the awful feeling something really must be up coming from the meeting with the group. She checked her watch for the third time when Billy opened his door to have Amanda to come on inside leaving Francine to finish up her work.

"And before you asked me Amanda, The group will be heading for Iran in a few days to make sure that the documents we have given to them is actually real and Lee is going to be going with them. I have no idea when and how long he will be staying."

"OMG! Billy it's almost like the same nonsense with Lee having lost his memory in Prussia. I just hope to god that one of those terrorists doesn't get the idea to drug Lee for the complete truth?" Breathing hard with her stomach with butterflies from the baby moving inside.

"Just to let you know Amanda, the information we had given to them is for real and there shouldn't be any problems. So I suggest you go home and let us do our job with the case, we don't need you with getting sick in the first place and Lee worrying further about you." Billy stated sitting down with reaching a file on the desk and opening before picking up the phone to call his superiors in regard to the case.


	7. Chapter 7

Lies beneath the truth

Chapter Seven

Just as soon as Amanda left his office. He called his superior General MacArthur to let him know the bait had been taken to have Lee to fly overseas with the group to examined the territory outside of Tehran, Iran and other key military locations. Dialing the special number connecting to the State department, he waited a moment before someone was able to pick up.

Billy looked out the door to see Francine leave to head on home to get ready for her under cover job at the cocktail bar as Bunny. She still wasn't happy about the assignment. Listening to the music on the other end of the call until finally ..."General MacArthur speaking, Billy what's the word on the operation?"

"Progressing nicely Don, the meeting went really well as the group took the bail to have my agent Lee Stetson to fly with them to Tehran, Iran and search the military key locations. I gave an excuse that I needed to stay back in the states with several key meetings that I need to attend while Lee is gone from the office." Billy announced with his throat dry all of a sudden and needing some cold water from the pitcher that was sitting behind him.

"Excellent Billy, I will contact my sources overseas to be ready for them sometime during the week. Otherwise I have released further classified documents for you and Lee to take and give to the group. Just let Lee know that for now on that the operation is going to get further dangerous, along with yourself Billy Blue Note." He stated with a slight chuckle over the phone from his office of the State department.

"Understand Don." Billy hung up the phone to take a deep breath and letting it out with the stress further building in his body. Looking at the time, he really needed to go on home early for a change. Even though Francine should be in place soon at her under cover position.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Francine Desmond just couldn't believe she was doing this again to help Lee and Billy out with the case for IFF. She had finished dressing into the costume she wore the other night meeting Lee. Placing a little bit more rouse and lipstick. She was set for the evening and into the morning. She was asked to do a double once again hopefully she won't have to be bothered with trying to pleased the customers.

Grabbing her weapon, I.D. and other elements she will be needing for the evening. She was all set to go with placing a coat on not one of her fancy attire. Walking out the front door of her apartment, she had parked her vehicle with-in the underground parking lot...She felt cold as she headed for the parking lot while checking around with being tailed.

Thirty minutes later she made it to the cocktail bar of the Comfort Inn hotel that Lee Stanton is staying. She noticed him walking around alone with no one hanging around him. He took the elevator back up to his room to change for the evening.

Meanwhile Francine aka Bunny signed in with the log and her supervisor waiting in the back of the kitchen changing into his uniform before going to check the office and the money receipts. "Bunny, are you ready for this evening?"

Stopping in her tracks in front of the older man in his late forties with some grey with sideburns. "Ready as ever sugar!" She smirk to give him the hint that she might be looking for something else other then working. "I have better get started boss before I am late for my long shift."

"I heard that Katherine called out again, I will need to do something about that woman before she has the chance to screw me again with the job. Go ahead and go work and make lots of tips." He responded with a slight chuckle before moving into his office.

Otherwise Francine felt sick to her stomach having to deal with this man in the first place. She grabbed an order booklet and set of pens to write the orders on the order booklet. Afterwards she headed inside to begin her shift...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Colonel Baker had asked Anson and a few others from the group to enjoy themselves for the evening before they have to leave the states in a few days to Tehran, Iran. They were going to see on whether Lee Stanton would be coming down into the cocktail bar.

Bunny had seen the group walked into the bar asking for seats. She was assigned their table as she needed to finished dropping her the drinks at another table. She turned her head to notice Lee walking in alone, when he noticed his new found friends with the group.

Lee walked over to them to say hello for a moment since he was going to sit at the bar for a change. "How's it going this evening?" He asked with Anson looked up to see him looking smart in his blue suit.

"Great! We are looking to relax with a few drinks and food. You?" Anson asked with his friends looking at Bunny coming over to take their orders.

"Same Anson, hopefully I will be able to get lucky." He replied with a smirk and than looked at Bunny.

She just simply avoided him after the previous time with slapping him in the face. "I have better go to the bar and place my drink order." He said with moving away slowly while Bunny moving closer to the table.

"Gentlemen are you ready to order with your drinks?" She asked with placing her order book into her hand.

"Actually I am, I will have a Gin & tonic with an order of Chicken in the basket." Anson responded with a slight wink towards her.

"I will have a whiskey with the same order of Chicken in the basket." Harrison says age 31 and has been with the group from the very beginning.

"Ok, and the last man in the corner. How can I help you this evening?" Bunny moved over to him as he will say...

"I will just need two drinks of Dry martini's and no food, however I would like to have a dance with you later if possible?" Samuels asked even though he had a feeling she wasn't going to go for the dance.

"Sorry sir, It's against the rules of this Cocktail bar, and besides I am working a double this evening, my boss needs me to be on the floor taking orders. I will not be able to take any long breaks. If you will excuse me, I will go processed these orders for you." She walks away...

"Watch me change her mind later?" Samuels says to the group with them chuckling at the idea...


	8. Chapter 8

Lies beneath the truth

Chapter Eight

An hour into happy hour at the cocktail bar. Bunny was getting signals from Anson and his group at the table. She wasn't likely the idea that she might be heading out with one of them later. It was always a good thing that she always carry a sleep portion in her purse in case she gets into certain situations.

She had watched Lee for the past hour drinking heavy as if he had a score to settle. However she was more concerned with the group members eye balling her all of the time. Moving over to the bar to place an order with the bartender, she was asked to head on over to the table in the corner once more.

Anson was going to asked her once more with his request, however he is going to asked her when she is on a break. And she was going to take one soon with having to been busy with the Happy Hour crowd. Her boss after she had finished serving a customers had called her over into a corner telling her to take a break, and for which she agreed.

Anson had gotten up from his seat to flagged her down heading for the lobby. "Bunny can I speak with you about something?" He was being nice in spite the fact with the way he was acting with his friends at the table.

"Sure Anson make it quick I need to take a smoke break with sitting down for about twenty minutes." Bunny replied with moving to sit down in the lobby chair taking in a deep breath.

"Once again I would like to asked you out after you're done with your shift instead of having a dance with you on the dance floor." Anson said with a sight smile and not a smirk at all.

She had to think about it for a moment before answering his question. Maybe this will give IFF a chance to have further information in regard to the group and what they plan to be doing once to head over to Tehran, Iran and the classified documents. "Very well Anson I will say yes to your request. Please write down the address or you can always follow me to my apartment complex. Drinks I can serve Anson since I recently I stocked the bar in the living and sleeping quarters." She said calmly with her voice not giving herself away for a chance.

"When do you get off Bunny?" Anson asked not knowing what to expect with the woman.

"Five A.M. Anson, will you be able to stay that long with your friends?" She responded with a frown on her face and checking the time while lighting up a cigarette from the pack she had placed in her uniform pocket.

"I will tell my friends I need to get a few hours of sleep having to be a long day for me any rate. Excuse me while I go tell them right now. Thank you for doing the right thing, believe me I will treat you with respect at your apartment." He picked up her hand that didn't have the cigarette and lighty kissed it before heading back over.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amanda didn't know what to do with herself anymore. She wasn't able to sleep with the baby moving around a little too much, so she decided to get up and dressed to head on over to the Comfort Inn Hotel and see if she can assist her husband with the case. She already knows now that Francine is working as a cocktail waitress to try and to obtain further information about the group. Amanda had a feeling in regard to the type of helping out for when it comes to her queen size bed of her apartment complex.

Once she was dressed and ready to go. Since she was now a top security agent for IFF. She had a number of tools she could use for when it comes to breaking and entering. She found the certain electronic device in order to get into Lee's room and placing it in her small black purse. It was when she moved quickly to leave the house and her car.

It was a little cold with the night air. It was a good thing she was wearing her blue cotton coat for the drive over to the hotel. She will need to be careful driving having to be almost six months pregnant. She knew the sex of the baby. It was going to be a boy and for which Lee was excited for when she had given him the news on the sex of the baby.

Sometime later she arrived with parking the vehicle in the underground parking lot since there wasn't anyone around. She was able once again to take the elevator to his floor. Checking around with being in front of the door since she didn't have the key card. She removed the electronic device and began using it until she heard a click. She just simply walked inside to head for bedroom to wait for him... 


	9. Chapter 9

Lies Beneath the truth

Chapter Nine

Anson didn't really bothered to give a proper answer to his friend's request in regard to Bunny and what he plans on doing in the first place. He just told them that he was going on home to get some sleep after the long day. Even though his friends wanted to buy another round of drinks before leaving for his own apartment.

As Anson had noticed that Stanton had gotten bored and decided to head up to his room. At least this is what he thinks Stanton might be doing in the first place. Anyway Anson walked out of the cocktail bar heading for his vehicle since the valet of the Comfort Inn had parked it for him.

Waiting at the curve of the Comfort Inn lobby. He had noticed that his car was being driven up by the valet. He gets out the young valet hands him his keys. " Here you go sir, you're all set to go for the evening." He says with a smile while Anson hands him a tip of a $5.00 bill into his hand.

"Thanks for the service young man." As he is really nice to him with moving into the driver seat of the vehicle before moving off into the traffic of the main road.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile Lee Stanton came out of the elevator to head on down to his room having to be tired as hell and bored. Since there was nothing to do accept to drink and hopefully Francine will have something to say with the next meeting to discuss any information that Anson will be able to say to her.

Taking out his key card from his jacket pocket to use it with swiping the slot that opened up to lead him into the spacious living area of the hotel. Closing the door with heading the click of the lock, he than head towards the bedroom not really expecting to see anyone in his bed asleep. Amanda had fallen asleep having gotten tired having to wait for him to arrive.

Seeing Amanda asleep in his bed after turning on the light. He was wondering how in the world she was able to get inside again. Unless she bribed the hotel maid again with asking to get inside once more. He moved over to her with sitting at the edge of the bed, as she started to stir from her heavy sleep. "Amanda honey, don't you know you're not supposed to be here?" He calmly stated with telling her this again.

"Lee, I needed to see and feel the need to be around you. I just got tired staying at the house in an empty house and bed." She says with pushing up from the blankets even though her husband decided to keep her under them with staying nice and cozy.

"I completely understand Amanda, and besides I need to have my wife around me as well. I just can't stand this loneliness for the most part. And besides the group is still downstairs drinking another round, while Francine's pigeon had gone home to sleep a little before meeting up with her at the apartment complex and the sleeping potion ready." He noted with moving to remove his clothing to get into bed with her and hold his wife for a change and the baby.

"Lee, I am so glad you have changed your mind about me staying here. Let's just hope the rest of this mission goes smoothly with you heading over to Tehran, Iran with the group and Colonel Baker?" She says with watching him finish off with removing his white boxers as her mouth was watering...

He pulls down the blankets in order to have his body next to Amanda. Neither one of them was able to keep their hands off each other...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sometime later...

Francine had gone home to change into something more comfortable after a quick shower. She looked at the time with Anson was due to arrive with-in the next 30 minutes. She was somewhat nervous about the entire operation. She checked the knockout potion in her purse ready to be used in the drinks she will be making for Anson and herself.

Her feet were bothering her with having to be standing on them all evening. She decided to wear her purple slippers hopefully her feet won't be bothering as much once Anson arrives. She wondered on whether he would be kind enough to massage them for her as part of the payment. She really didn't wish to become intimate with the terrorist. But than again he was handsome and had a body that had her mouth watering at times.

Beggars can't be choosers at all for when it comes to her and needs of her body. Though Billy had gotten on her case a few times over the years because of her female hormones.

Looking at the time. She was now ready to be with Anson. All of a sudden she heard the door bell ring while heading for the living room and the front door. She goes to open up the door with two locks and a dead bolt used only at extreme emergencies. Anson was standing in the door entrance wearing a white turtle neck long sleeve and a black pair of sweat pants as it was showing off his frame.

"Please come on inside Anson, would you care for a drink from the bar?" She asked calmly with her demeanor.

"Sure I love to Bunny. Please make a dry martini this time around. That's if you know how to make one?" He says with a slight smirk showing up on his face...

"Of course! I know how to make one for you, Anson." She slowly heads over to the bar, however Anson stopped her for a moment to take her into his arms to give her a bruising kiss on her rosey moist lips. She didn't bother to stop him at all with the intimate gesture...


	10. Chapter 10

Lies beneath the truth

Chapter ten

Francine walled toward the bar in the corner while Anson sat down on the grey couch of her living room to wait for his Martini. He was very anxious to get on with her for the most part. She placed the two glasses in front of her and removed a small spray bottle of the potion and into the glass. She was able to do this quickly without Anson noticing what she had been doing.

"I shall be done very quickly Anson, I just need to be sure it will be just perfect for you." She announced with turning around a little to face him sitting.

"Please take your time Bunny, I don't have anywhere to go for quite some time." He looks at his wrist watch to make sure just what exactly time it was for him, since he was careful for when it comes to his work, business and pleasure.

It was a moment later she carried the both drinks over with handing the dry Martine into his hand, while he had gotten to greet her with a quick smooch to her right cheek. "Cheers!" He replied with downing his Martini quickly, while Francine/Aka Bunny was sipping hers, while watching Anson asking for another.

The drug in his system will be working with-in the next few moments as she headed for the bar again to begin making another. She waited a moment before finishing. However he fell back against the couch knocked out cold from the drug. Now all she needed to do now was get the truth drug from the bedroom with the syringe that was given to her by Billy and one of the doctors from the medical bay of IFF.

Moving fast to head into the bedroom. She found the items in her bottom top dresser draw grabbing the vial and syringe with placing enough of the serum to have Anson talk with the information she needed.

Checking the amount of fluid into the syringe, she was now ready to proceed with injecting Anson with the serum into his vein of the right arm. He won't be able to notice it since the syringe needle won't be leaving any type of a mark on the skin. She moves to pull up his sleeve of his turtleneck, she is able to find the right spot and injects it into the tiny vein that will be working quickly.

Now she just waited a few moments before she is able to ask him any questions. "Anson, I need to asked some questions. What is the name of your terrorist group?"

His eyes were partially opened from the muscle contractions of the drug in his system, otherwise he was able to answer the questions. " Our group belongs to the Islamic Revolutionary guard corps in Telran, Iran." He replied with no problem.

"How many members are there?" She asked him with recording the questions and answers that was placed on the marble coffee table next to them.

"There are over thousand members scattered throughout Tehran, United States, England, Russia and three other countries. Colonel Baker runs the group here in Washington, D.C. with 100 members."

Francine wanted to know the following since it was really important for IFF and the U.S. government to know the answer. "What is the purpose that classified documents be taken from the State department and sent over to Tehran, Iran?"

"This is where all of our members will be sent to investigate and destroy all classified key targets to upset the balance of power for a hefty payment for those behind the group. We will be heading to Tehran, Iran tomorrow with our newest member Lee Stanton to show him the areas that will be destroyed mention in the classified documents." Anson moved slightly from a muscle spasm he was having in his legs even though it just lasted a few seconds.

"Does Colonel Baker trust Lee Stanton at all?" This was really important to know since it was Lee's life that was up in the air at this point.

"Yes, he does very much, especially when he's been a great help as with his partner someone name Billy Blue Note."

"Thank you, Anson, your been a great help with the answers. Now it's time for you to go to sleep with waking up feeling refreshed." Francine exhaled for a moment before removing his clothing to place on a robe covering his body to make him think that they had sex. She would change as well into one of her fancy nightgowns that she only wears for special occasions.

After that chore was done, she than removed the recording device and placed it into a small vault that she keeps into the walk in closet. She will than call Billy to let her know of the recording. She just needed to be sure that Anson never figured out what had happened to him in the first place...


	11. Chapter 11

Lies beneath the truth

Chapter 11th

While Anson was out cold still on the couch of the living room. Francine had left a message for Billy letting him know that she was able to get the information needed for the flight overseas. Francine hung up the phone noticing that Anson will be waking up soon. She needed to get closed to him in her nightgown and placing a few drops of her favorite perfume.

His clothes were laying over the top of one of the chairs that had been placed in a corner near the bar. It was the perfect scenario. She laid down onto his chest with her hand playing with his black hairs of his chest through the bathroom that she keeps for occasions like these.

He was moaning as if he had an hangover and he did for the most part. Looking down at Bunny laying next to him. He knew that something must happened between the both of them. He had to just asked the question no matter what!..."Bunny, hi. Did we have sex? I don't seem to remember it even with you looking down right beautiful in that nightgown and your alluring perfume."

"We sure did baby doll, and I must need to admit that it was the best damn sex I had in such a long time. Maybe soon we might be able to do it again Anson. I just hope and pray that you will be able to come back from overseas safe and sound." Francine sounded somewhat secure with her worrying about the man next to her.

"I must admit that I am a little scared that I won't be coming back due to the dangers belonging to a group that thrives on danger all of the time." He moved in to lightly kiss her on her lips. "Any rate I need to get dress and leave, I have to get packed for the flight to Tehran, Iran. It's a long flight with two layovers until we reach the airport and home. Now if you will excuse me Bunny I will take my clothes and get dress."

"Of course, Anson. I need some sleep before I head back to the cocktail bar to work. My boss had told me it was only going to be for maybe six hours this time." She said with watching him move over to the bar area to grab his clothes and head for the bathroom to finish up dressing.

Meanwhile she just waited for the shoe to drop in case he had noticed the tiny needle mark in his arm. However it didn't happened with Anson coming out with something in his hand as he gives her some money for being together. "Take this and treat yourself, maybe next time I will be able to remember after drinking a little too much."

She takes the $200.00 from his hand and placed it onto the marble coffee table, while he kissed her again only with more energy and intimate this time. For some reason Francine felt the emotion with-in herself and decided to continue on with the kiss further until he broke it off. He left her their on the couch wanting more. He opened the front door to leave with his vehicle parked out front. She went to the window to watch him leave, afterwards to went to take a quick shower again, dress and than grabbed the recording device to leave out the back way checking to see if whether anyone was watching.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Billy Melrose and other top officials from the State department were listening to the tape recording on what was being said by Anson. Francine was told to wait at her desk working on paperwork that she always hated for many years.

Billy asked the General on whether he heard of the group Islamic Revolutionary Guard Corps?"

"I have Billy. They are one of the most dangerous terrorist group in Tehran, Iran and other key countries. What he said about troop strength is quite correct. If and when they arrive in Tehran with Colonel Baker, we will be sure to keep an close eye on them until they reach one of the classified sectors. Afterwards with our troops overseas, they will be able to arrest them. Hopefully without any bloodshed Billy!" General Haynes replied with sitting across from his desk.

"Tomorrow Lee will be flying over with Colonel Baker in charge, as with the others he met in the cocktail bar and library. It will be his job to interact further with them and acquire further information on other targets that is not listed in the classified documents that was stolen by them and us."

"Just be sure Billy that he must understand the situation is very dangerous and there is always a possible chance that he might be either shot or placed in prison or worst." General Haynes noted with a deep breath into his lungs.

"He knows the situation the way did you have the other classified documents to be given to Colonel Baker?" Billy asked with looking over at the other officials quiet throughout the exchange between them.

"I have them in my briefcase Billy. I will give you the briefcase to give to Lee. I will give you the combination written on this piece of paper. Make sure Lee gets it or else he won't be able to open it." He hands him the piece of paper along with the brown briefcase.

"Thanks, I will sure to give both items to Lee, since I will be heading there in a little while at his hotel room. This meeting is now over gentlemen." Billy responded with everyone getting up to leave while looking down at the combination numbers.

Afterwards he dialed his phone using the special scrambler to call Lee at his hotel. Amanda had up and left after being together in bed. A moment later sounding tired over the phone. "Lee, I have more documents for you to give to Colonel Baker. I am leaving IFF to come and see you to give. Just be sure to be waiting for me. I don't need any surprises." He said calmly.

"I will be waiting in the living room. However the door will stayed locked until I hear you through the door with our special code." Lee replied from the bedroom getting dressed.

"I am leaving now." He said with hanging up the phone grabbing all of the things he needs for Lee his best agent of IFF.


	12. Chapter 12

Lies beneath the truth

Chapter 12th

Billy parked his car in the underground parking lot of the Comfort Inn hotel in order to see Lee Stetson with giving him the latest classified material for the terrorist group. Checking around for anyone that would be watching his movements. After a moment he headed into the elevator taking it to the seventh floor.

There were a few of the Comfort Inn customers roaming around even though they didn't pay any attention to him. He knocked on Lee's door with his agent and friend. "Billy come on inside please!" Lee said with a drink in his hand. "Would you care for a good stiff drink Billy?" Lee waited for his response in regard to the drink.

"I will have one Lee. You know what I like best." Billy stated with moving to the couch to sit and watch Lee head for the small bar in the corner of the living room. While placing the envelope down on the seat of the couch.

"Here you go sir. " Lee replied with taking a sip of his own Scotch and placing it onto the marble coffee table for a moment before taking a sip and the envelope. "What did the general have to say on the subject in your office?"

Billy shifted to face the agent while he began to read the file and info on the pages. "He wasn't too happy about the entire operation. Otherwise his people overseas will be ready for when it's going to be the right time to arrest them. Even though he just hopes that there won't be any bloodshed." Billy said with sipping his Whiskey slowly.

"Well! I am hoping as well since it's going to be my ass flying over with them to Tehran, Iran and being shown the classified military targets." Lee said calmly in spite his fears deep inside.

"Very true Lee. Don't worry there is going to be a number of people in the military watching your back. They will need to arrest the top officers in the Islamic Revolutionary Guard Corps before any of the targets are destroyed." Billy stated with caution in his tone and demeanor.

Finishing up his drink to finish reading the file. After a few moments he placed it back into the envelope. "Billy, you want another drink before going back to IFF?" Lee asked...

"No thanks. I need to go Lee. Good luck with the rest of the operation. I won't be able to come to the airport before you and your group leaves on your flight." Billy moves up from the couch to head for the door with a great deal of fear within himself. "Take care Lee and good luck. I will inform Amanda even though I have a feeling that she had been here earlier against my orders.

Lee smiled was his answer...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A day and a half later...

Lee, Colonel Baker, Anson and the others were boarding there flight for overseas. It was going to be a long flight with two stops with the plane to refuel and security checks.

Colonel Baker sitting next to Lee Stanton asked him on whether he was all right. " Just fine Colonel. I will try to get some sleep even though the stewardess will be around with drinks and food. And if this is the case I will try to be a willing customer."

Colonel Baker placed a slight smile on his face getting further comfortable in his seat. Since the announcement was made by the pilot they would be taking off with-in the next five minutes. Lee pulled on his seatbelt further to wait for the plane to began rolling down the runway with permission from the tower.

Once the plane was into the air. Lee was able to feel better with a deep breath to relax his muscles in his entire body. Afterwards the young stewardess came around with drinks and sandwiches to start until later with further items for dinner. "Thanks, I will have a Scotch along with the chicken sandwich." Lee says with Colonel Baker opting for just a salad and a drink.

Everyone else in the group just went for the drinks since they won't be landing for at least eight hours with the first layover...

And in the meantime Francine was back to her normal schedule at IFF since all of the terrorists members and including Anson was on the flight to Tehran, Iran. Amanda walked in to see if Francine needed anything at her desk.

Amanda was walking slowly with the pregnancy, since she had grown in leaps and bounds the past month and the doctor was going to put her down with staying off her feet due to the swelling in her feet and legs.

She was carrying coffee and donuts on a tray that was meant for Francine. Francine turned her head from the computer to see Amanda. "What's going on Amanda?" She stated in a calm rational demeanor.

"This tray is for you, Francine. I just needed to know on whether you're going to be alright." She said with placing the tray onto her desk.

"Thanks, I need it Amanda. I seem to have gotten too emotional involved for when it comes to Anson, just as you did with Lee in the beginning." She grabs the container of coffee to take a swig of the hot drink.

"I know Francine this isn't easy for you. If anything Lee and the military will be sure not to hurt Anson once they arrest them with the goods. It's all I can say on the matter. Have your coffee and donuts, I need to get back to the office to finish up with the paperwork."

Amanda walks away to leave Francine to her usual devices with the coffee and sweets. Francine picked up the cream donut and placing it into her mouth without bothering to see on whether anyone was watching her. She really didn't care at this particular moment...


	13. Chapter 13

Lies beneath the truth

Chapter 13th

Francine had finished up her container of coffee and donuts. She wasn't feeling guilty about it at all. Afterwards she went back to her work with the computer checking further into the terrorist group that Billy asked with their last known movements against any country and including the United States.

She had information on the screen showing that a small fraction was located in Munich, Germany even though no violence was done with any type of military installations. She had found this rather strange in her mind and she needed to mention this to Billy. She had gotten up from her chair to head for his door with everyone else busy with their own chores.

Meanwhile Billy Melrose had just gotten off the phone with the President of the United States on another matter for IFF and the F.B.I.. Billy needed to go on home early for a change with his wife Corinne having called as well. There was a knock on his door as he exhaled feeling somewhat frustrated.

Francine walked in with the copy report from the computer terminal. "Sir, I am sorry to disturb you. But I have this report on the same group that Lee is involved with his assignment. It's a small fraction group in Munich, Germany." She hands the report into Billy's hands.

He begins to read the report quickly. "I wonder why Colonel Baker didn't mention this to Lee in the first place? And besides we can't do anything about it now Francine with them on the way over to Tehran. No doubt it will be mention there once they begin to search the military installations." He said with closing his eyes for a moment feeling the strain with his body.

"I guess it must of been an oversight with the Colonel or it might of not been all that important. If you will excuse me sir, I will go finish up the rest of my work. Are you going to be staying late?" She asked with waiting for his answer.

"Not a chance tonight. I am leaving in a few moments to head on home for a change. And besides now the terrorist group will be arrested once they reach once of those installations mention in the classified documents given to them." Billy said with grabbing his hat and coat from the coat rack in his office, while Francine moved out of his way. "Just go home Francine don't bother with the rest of the work. You're going to be needing the rest after the emotional turmoil you're been through."

"Fine sir, I will go home. Maybe we will be able find out anything tomorrow once the plane lands in Tehran, Iran." Francine heads out of his office as with Billy signing out with the log on his desk indicating once the guard needs to find out where the boss had gone to.

Billy walked out heading for the elevator and the underground parking lot. He will use the car phone to call his wife Corinne that he was going to be home for dinner.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lee Stanton had gotten up from his seat to head on over to the lounge on the second level. There was even a bar for which he walked over to order a drink. The young dark skinned bartender turned to face Lee asking what he would like to drink.

"I will have a Scotch on the rocks. Do you serve food as well?" He asked with looking around the lounge with six ladies chatting in a corner quietly.

"Actually we do Scarecrow." He said softly for no one to hear. Don't worry, I am here to keep an eye out until you land in Tehran. Billy and the President's orders." He said to have Lee really surprised, as the agent work his magic with producing the best Scotch available.

"Thanks for the great drink, if possible I will have a chicken salad sandwich with a salad." Looking around to see if the ladies were still talking and they were a little bit louder now.

"Give me a minute and I will see what I can do in the kitchen Mr. Stanton." The agent responded with moving into another compartment while another employee took over for the time being.

Lee waited sitting down in a chair for his food and sipping his drink. He continued to keep an eye out on the ladies even though they might not pose a problem.

Five minutes later the agent came back with a trayful of food for which Lee asked for with his order. There was the sandwich and his salad with Italian dressing. "Thanks for the wonderful service, no doubt I won't get anything like it while I am visiting Tehran." He made mention to the agent.

"No doubt Lee. Please enjoy your food, if you need anything else I will be working the bar until we land soon with our first layover." He said with someone coming over to order a drink. It was a businessman carrying a small briefcase in his hand and setting it down in front of the lounge bar.

Meanwhile Colonel Baker decided to do the same with climbing the stairs needing to relax with a drink and food. Plus he needed to keep an eye out on his now associate. Walking into the lounge, he noticed Lee right away with his tray of food and a drink in front of him. He was scanning the area with the ladies and a businessman in a sharp black suit with a light blue tie with no designs on it.

He moved over to Lee for a moment before moving over to the bar. "How are you enjoying your food Lee?"

He finished chewing a piece of his sandwich to answer the colonel. "Really good Colonel Baker, as with the wonderful tasting Scotch. I must admit this is the best part of the flight so far." He noted with a sip of his drink, soon he was going to be needing another.

"Let's hope so Lee, I plan on doing the same." He said with slowly walking over to the bar with placing his order with the bartender.


	14. Chapter 14

Lies beneath the truth

Chapter 14th

Having landed and refueled twice in the space of 12 hours. The plane was now back up into the air heading for Tehran, Iran. They would be landing 20 miles away from the communications center with Colonel Basir will be waiting for them.

Lee had come out of the bathroom throwing some cold water onto his face. When he comes out away the seats assigned. The agent watching him and the terrorist group stopped him quickly. "Scarecrow, you need to be careful here on end now. Colonel Baker is going to be keeping a close watch on you and your movements."

"Do you suspect that I might be an agent?" Stetson looked around to see if anyone was listening into their conversation.

"No, but I just suggest Scarecrow since you're an agent for a long time to watch your guard now that we will be landing soon. "

"No problem, I need to get back to my seat before Colonel Baker comes looking for me." Lee said with walking away, while the agent headed up the stairs to the lounge to clean and have everything stored away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tehran, Iran Late night

Garshasp walked into the communications center to speak with Colonel Basir. He had a report in his hand when exactly the flight was going to land. Colonel Basir looked up from the communications terminal to see Garshasp hand him the report.

"Is everything all set with our troops to meet Colonel Baker and his group at the airport?" Colonel Basir says with sipping some of his cold water next to him. "Looks like they won't get here until morning with the security checks at the airport and traveling. "This will give me a chance to get in a few hours of sleep." He replied...

"I will take over sir. Go ahead and rest, I will let you know when they get here." Garshasp responded. "By the way I should have that classified report on Lee Stanton and his personal history and status for the State department."

"Excellent! At least we will know soon just who we really are dealing with." Colonel Basir state with a yawn getting up from his seat in front of the radio and other equipment. "Now if you will excuse me Garshasp."

Garshasp takes his seat in front of the radio that reach a long ways contacting all fraction groups throughout the globe.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Billy had been in his office for almost an hour when he received a report on his terminal from Central Intelligence. It would seems that the terrorists were getting close to finding out Scarecrow's identity. Billy slammed his hand onto the wooden desk to feel the pain go right up his arm and shoulder. However the burning pain only lasted a few seconds before pushing the intercom to call in his staff to discuss options.

"Are you serious Billy? How in the world did they find out the truth?" Francine was livid for when it comes to her friend.

"I don't know Francine. But I have a feeling that someone in the State department that I known for a long time. Francine, do me a favor, we will need to set up a trap to catch this jackass in the act." He replied with extreme anger in his voice and demeanor. While he told the rest of his staff to leave with checking all of their sources on the streets and military.

"I will get started sir with setting it up with further snips of information to be released." Francine headed out to call the general at the State department.

Meanwhile Billy picked up the phone to call his wife Corinne to let her know that he wasn't coming home this evening with staying at IFF for a special case.

She picked up the phone just about ready to leave the house to visit friends. "Billy, what's going on really?" She asked even though it was highly classified.

"I can't tell you, Corinne. It's just too dangerous for me to tell you the information. It's for your own good, so do what is necessary to get through the day." Billy said over the phone worried etched on his forehead.

"Very well Billy, I understand. I was just leaving anyway to visit my sister and her friends at the apartment. Good luck darling, I hope everything will work out for the best." His wife says with concern before ending the call to head on out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Francine called her old friend Donald Taylor working for the C.I.A. She would give him the information since he was associated with General Moreland at the State department.

Dialing the number from her desk of the alcove. Donald picked up right away from his car phone on the way to meet with General Moreland for a meeting at the Blue Horizon salon in D.C. using the usual back room to discuss business.

"What is it Francine? I am meeting someone important to discuss C.I.A. business." He stated with annoyance in his tone.

"Listen to me, Donald and listen good. That's if you want to go to jail for the rest of your life. We know that you have been paying General Moreland of the State department working for the terrorist group of the Islamic Revolutionary Guard Corps in Tehran, Iran." She replied with choking on her words.

"How did you know?" He stopped the grey station wagon to the curve so to avoid having an accident.

"We know everything Donald. We need for you to help us out with getting this jackass and put him and his group in prison before certain key agents on the case will be killed in Tehran."

"What is it you want me to do Francine? I will help since I need to stay out of prison with a deal and protection, if possible?" Donald begged with trying to save his own neck.

"It's why I am calling. Listen to me for the next few moments before deciding on the next course of action to catch General Moreland in the act." Francine began to talk with the plan...


	15. Chapter 15

Lies beneath the truth

Chapter 15th

After finishing his conversation with Francine on the car phone. He headed for the Blue Horizon salon some twenty minutes from IFF. He had agreed to the idea, since it was his neck and life involved. He knew what needed to be done at the salon and General Moreland. He was going to have the file that IFF had mention in a few hours, even though as an exchange for where Moreland will head back to the State department to remove the documents from the vault.

Afterwards he will than be followed by security until it was the right time to arrest the general with the documents, though the fake ones will be faxed overseas to the Tehran, Iran communications center.

And in the meantime Billy Melrose called the Witness Protection Agency to confirmed the pick up of Donald Taylor. "Look Billy, the agents will be there in exactly eight hours. Otherwise the suspect will than be taken to California. I am not at liberty to give you the exact position of the safehouse."

"I understand Ed, however waiting eight hours is going to be hard on Donald Taylor. He's afraid that someone in the terrorist group might get hold of the information for where he's being held here at IFF." Billy said with caution in his demeanor moving up from his chair slightly getting antsy.

"I realize Billy, I can't do anything else at this particular time. All I can say is that the agents will work hard to reach their destination, along with having the proper official papers to bring their suspect to the airport. I promise that I will make it up to you."

"Fair enough. Thanks for talking to me quickly. " Billy said with finally getting his chance to leave for home. His wife was going to be pleased even though she might of gone shopping like she had mention.

Packing his things and placing them into the brown briefcase, he headed out with briefly speaking to the security officer on guard.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Blue Horizon salon

Donald Taylor showing his I.D. to the security personnel at the entrance of the back door of the salon. They weren't taking any chances that the military police would be watching them or even arrest those inside. He walked into the darkened hallway to be lead into an main office for where General Moreland was waiting as with others.

Knocking on the brown door tapping hard in order for them inside to hear. The door opened by General Moreland wearing his dress uniform before heading out soon to drive on over to the State department. "Come on inside Donald, everyone is waiting." He stated with Donald handing him the file and once settled he will go into detail with what is going on.

"I must admit, I am surprised the file was easy to take from the C.I.A. branch without any trouble." Donald tells them as part of the rouse with IFF.

General Moreland begins to read the file involving key locations of Titan missiles placed in small bunkers in Russia, England, Canada, India and two other countries. The United States wasn't mention in the file for which was strange. "I can no doubt get the rest of the classified information from the State department. I will check the vault and see if the documents are there." Moreland said calmly with Donald and the others agreeing to his idea.

And in the meantime...

A young female in her early twenties came in with drinks, food and a tray filled with cigarettes and assorted of drugs in pill form for those wishing to get high as a kite.

Only Donald and General Moreland didn't bother with the drugs needing a clear head. "Sir, I need to go now and go on home. I have a date with a good friend of mine. No doubt you will be heading for the State department?"

"Yes, I am Donald to retrieve the file. Have a great time on your date." General Moreland replied with the rest of the group getting started with their party and getting high, along with anything else that might happen with the ladies that work at the salon.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The flight had finally landed at the airport with the weather warm with high humidity. There wasn't a problem with everyone getting through the security check. There was two large trucks waiting for Colonel Baker and his associates and including the new man Lee Stanton.

He was already wiping his brow from the humidity as he followed everyone into the first truck to be sitting with Colonel Baker in the front, while everyone else went into the back and the ride to the communications center twenty miles away. It was going to feel like a long drive after 12 plus hours in the plane from the states.

"How much time will past Colonel before we head for the first target listed in the classified documents?" Lee asked with feeling every bump in the road.

"Everyone will need to sleep at least eight hours, along with meals before we head out some fifty miles south. Afterwards we will meet up with some of our members. I can't say anything else until I check with the center and Colonel Basir." Colonel Baker responded with closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"I could use a proper night's rest and food. Especially after what was served on the plane." He frowned with another bump knocking everyone around.

Sometime later the two black trucks around seven A.M. in the morning and the sun had come up with the heat beginning to rise further. Colonel Baker told everyone to go inside for where Garshasp and Colonel Basir was waiting for them in the communications center. Taking the elevator instead of the stairs. Colonel Baker pushed opened the metal door to head inside the large communications center.


	16. Chapter 16

Lies beneath the truth

Chapter 16th

Donald Taylor arrived at IFF to be met by the security officers in charge. They were able to bring him to processing on level ten before placing him into a protected cell until the Witness Protection agents arrive.

"Mr. Taylor, I need for you to change into these clothing until you leave with them for the airport." Sergeant Dan Walters age 34 of age has been working for IFF for eight years in security.

Taylor takes the orange uniform to change in the dressing area before being moved into the cell. There was going to be two officers until the agents arrive. No one is to come close to the cell unless it was for business dealing with the prisoner. He changed his clothing quickly before asking for some cold water.

Sergeant Walters had given it to him placing the bottle water into his hands while moving towards the security cells. "Finish the water first Mr. Taylor, I don't want you to have the plastic as a weapon in case you try to escape." The security officer said not to have the prisoner change his mind about going with the Witness protection agents to California.

He finished the cold water quickly handing the empty bottle back to the security officer before moving into the cell, while Sergeant Walters locked the cell door handing the keys to another officer to walk into the close circuit security room with his partner. The both of them would then be settled in for the next eight hours until the agents arrive currently in Texas getting ready to board a flight to Washington, D.C.

Donald sat down onto the cot before deciding to try and sleep. It was going to be a long eight hours for him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

General Moreland walking into the State department showing his I.D. to a number of security guards in each of the sectors of the building. He walked briskly taking the elevator to the tenth floor for where the classified documents were located as with the vault.

Moving out of the elevator looking for any of the guards making their rounds. Using his key card to the vault, he entered into the darkened room with turning up the light a little in order to see what he will be doing with using the combination numbers to open the vault.

Taking a moment, he opened the vault to look for the proper classified documents. He found the three files with placing them into his brown attache case and placing them inside and closing it. Afterwards he reclosed the vault wiping his prints while once again turned off the light and closing the door to leave.

However in the meantime, the security officers watching this on close security cameras had called the proper superiors to let them know the target was leaving the floor to head out of the State department. Waiting for the General outside, he was caught off guard with six security officers were waiting for him with rifles in their hands waiting for use them in case the general tries anything.

"General Moreland, you're under arrest for treason with having to be a traitor against the United States." Colonel James Wayland age 45 takes out his cuffs from his uniform jacket feeling somewhat disgusted with the general and hands them to another officer with giving him the chore.

"I won't cause you any trouble Colonel." As he hands the attache case to Colonel Wayland. While the officer placed his wrists behind his back and lock the cuffs into place while giving him his rights. "I would like to speak with someone about needing protection, I have a feeling once they find out about my arrest. They will try coming after me making sure that I don't talk Colonel." He replied with feeling scared as hell with his demeanor.

"I will contact General Anthony Sterling of security and tell him that you want protection. No doubt he will want more from you with names and places."

"I understand Colonel, I will give him what is needed, I assure you." General Moreland choked on his words with moving back into the State department to take him to the security area to be processed and placed into a maximum security cell until General Sterling arrives.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Billy was in his bedroom having coming out of the shower. His wife came in with a hot cup of tea for him and herself, along with some biscuits as a snack. "Thanks, Corinne. I was hoping the phone was going to ring sometime soon." He stated sitting up taking hold of his cup of tea with no milk with two sweet and low's.

"Give it time Billy, it's only been a few hours." His wife replied with removing her robe to get into bed wearing her purple nightgown that she loves the color a great deal.

"I am just anxious to know on whether the general took the bait at the State department with those fake documents." He responded with placing his tea back down to have his biscuits covered in butter and jam.

Just as he was taking a bite of one of his biscuits. The house phone began to ring with his wife picking up the receiver from the small table on her side of the queen size bed. "Melrose resident's, how can I help you?" She listened to the voice on the phone. "One moment please, my husband will speak with you, Colonel Wayland. Billy, it's security from the State department." She hands him the phone with the phone wires long enough to reach.

"This is Billy Melrose of IFF, what's going on Colonel?" He asked with curiosity in his tone of voice. He listened to what the Colonel was saying to him.

"He was caught with the goods outside the State department sir, along with the fact he wants to talk to my boss General Anthony Sterling with wishing to talk along with protection." Colonel Wayland responded from the security office of the State department.

"Thank you, please keep me updated Colonel on whether General Moreland gives the information to help my agent Scarecrow now in Tehran, Iran." Billy turned to face his wife smiling while munching on a biscuit.

"I will Mr. Melrose." He hangs up the phone to finish up with processing the paperwork on the general.

Meanwhile Billy felt much better that the General was arrested with the fake documents. Now what they need to do is arrest the terrorist group in Tehran, Iran hopefully no bloodshed. " Now I enjoy my tea and biscuits Corinne." He smiled with handing the phone back to her to place it back into place.


	17. Chapter 17

Lies beneath the truth

Chapter Seventeen

General Anthony Sterling having been called to the processing area of the State department. Colonel Wayland was waiting for the General to arrive to speak with the traitor General Moreland about his possible deal to be protected. General Sterling was frustrated having cut short his staff meeting to speak with Moreland. Walking into the processing sector showing his I.D. a number of times to the security officers.

None of the officers weren't taking any chances after what had happened int he classified documents unit. "Where is the prisoner Colonel Wayland?" As he meets him outside of processing anxious to get inside.

"He's in cell number one, General, he's very ready to talk a deal." Colonel Wayland said with placing hand over his chin with trying to grow a beard to change his image slightly.

"Thanks!" He responded with walking into the unit to sign his name onto the ledger, while the one guard lead him to cell number one. Seeing the general sitting on the edge of his cot having taken off his uniform replaced with the orange prison clothing. "I am really disappointed in you, General Moreland. Can you tell me why you did the deed against the United States and the Military?" He waited for his answer feeling betrayed by this man.

"Money was the big issue with me Anthony. I had never thought about getting caught in the beginning. However the past year things had changed and I was getting tired of taking too many chances for the damn terrorist group."

"If this is the case, you would be interested in helping us out with sending them false information to their main communications center in Tehran, Iran. The reason we are doing this is to protect our agent having joined them undercover to obtain info on their group and which targets they are planning on attacking."

Taking a moment to think about what General Wayland had to say to him. "Ok, I will help you and your agent overseas. What exactly you want me to do? Plus when do I get my protection from those goons?" He asked insisting strongly about the goons.

General Wayland chuckled slightly before his face changed expression with a frown. "Very well, I want you to give us the frequency code to have you contact the terrorists at the center in Tehran, and tell them the location of one of the Titan missile targets 100 miles south of the city that the U.S. military has hidden. When in fact military troops will be hidden as with anticraft weapons will be ready to take them out by the air and ground." Taking in a deep breath into his lungs, General Wayland takes a chair to sit for a moment.

"Take me to the main Communications center and I will began the process with giving me the coordinates of the location of the Titan missiles." General Moreland calmly says with moving off from his cot to stand directly in front of General Wayland in his seat.

General Waverly turned to face Colonel Wayland waiting outside of the cell. "Colonel Baker take the cuffs off General Moreland and bring him to the communications center, while I retrieve the classified information from my office."

"Aye General, right away. But I will be sure he will be protected once we reach the center." Colonel Baker said with pulling out the key to the cuffs that was behind his back. He moved inside the cell to turn the General around to use the key to release him from his bondage. "Let's go General Moreland, you have a great deal of work that needs to be done with calling the terrorists."

"I know." He walks out slow with Colonel Wayland behind him as with the other guards taking the elevator to the Communications center.


	18. Chapter 18

Lies beneath the truth

Chapter 18th

Before leaving the communications center of Tehran. Colonel Basir working the morning shift received a classified message from General Moreland sending them the location of the Titan missiles and other key military equipment.

Colonel Basir couldn't believe it that the General was able to come through with this particular classified information. He called Garshasp and the others before they all were able to leave with Lee Stanton to take him to the first location. It was going to take some time to get there with the heat rising of the morning and humidity.

"What is it Colonel Basir?" Garshasp asked towering over him with the colonel sitting rereading the coded message from the states.

"General Moreland of the State department sent us the information needed, plus he sent us further information on this Lee Stanton. It would seem that this Lee Stanton is a decorated hero with his father a Russian formerly of the KGB spy network. I suggest you tell everyone that they are not to screw with the man smart enough to out fox everyone."

"This is wonderful Colonel Basir. Does Colonel Baker know about this at all?" Garshasp said with taking in a deep breath to expand his lungs from the musk of the communications center.

"Not yet! I was going to tell him before leaving on the trail. No doubt Stanton will be waiting for all of us at the trucks in the back of the building. No doubt everyone as always will be needing plenty of water with the journey of the blazing heat?" Colonel Basir announced choking on his words.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Outside of the Communications center. There were eight convoy trucks ready to be leaving. Lee Stanton listening to what everyone was saying. He was worried that maybe his cover has been blown. However that wasn't the case when Colonel Baker walked over to him with a bottle of whiskey in his hand and a small glass to give to Lee.

"What's all this Colonel?" Lee said when the Colonel handed him the glass with pouring his a generous amount of the burning liquor for the trip.

"It's been confirmed from General Moreland about your bio and past of your father Alexi. When was the last time you saw him in Prussia?"

Taking a moment to answer the question. " Four months Colonel, I am hoping that my father is staying out of trouble for the time being. I would hate to wind up losing him again after many years of not knowing the truth about my heritage." Lee sipped the whiskey before downing it in all one shot to burn his throat and stomach.

"Are you ready Lee with the ride?" Colonel Baker needed to feel sure that he was ready for the enlightening voyage. Looking up into blazing skies of the heated sun over the horizon.

Lee moved to the front of the truck to sit with Colonel Baker to be driving and the convoy. All of the terrorists now placed as with their weapons in case of attack by the enemy. Stanton was now planted in his seat feeling somewhat secured that is covered was blown.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

General Moreland was getting antsy in his cell. However there was a visitor coming to see him with one hour and twenty minutes left before the Witness Protection agents arrive.

The cell opens to be Billy Melrose of IFF. The General getting up from his cot shaking his head. "Why are you here Billy?" Using his first name after years of being friends. "Where is your shadow Francine Desmond?

"Before I answer the questions. It's good to see you as well!" Billy said with anguish in his demeanor. "The reason why I am here is to thank you for cooperating with the State Department and IFF with keeping Lee's cover intact. As for Francine, she is currently on assignment. Soon the agents will be here to take you to the safehouse. Just try to be more patience with them, I understand they are on the way over from the regional office after flying in from Texas." Billy says to grab the small chair to sit down being tired.

"I can't wait to get out of here. This place makes me nervous. By the way did you happened to find out on whether the information I sent to the communications center in Tehran made it safe and sound?" General Moreland was curious standing to stretch a little with his muscles tense from the entire situation.

"The information made it General. The convoy from the Communications center has left the area to head for the first military target." Billy noted with his comment.

"Wonderful!" General Moreland said with sarcasm sitting down on the edge of his cot.

"I must leave now. Good luck with your new life at the safehouse. Hopefully someday you're able to save face with your own life and the United States government." Billy gets up to shake his hand slightly before calling the security officer to open up the cell.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

The convoy stopped to take a ten minute break some forty miles outside of Tehran. The landscape has gotten somewhat rough with the road muddy for some odd reason. Colonel Baker checked the map from the dashboard.

Taking a moment scanning the map with his glasses. He looked over at Stanton taking a sip of his canteen water. "Is there a problem Colonel?" Lee asked with taking another sip to quench his thirst.

"Nope! I just never expected to have this particular route to have the road muddy from a recent squall. It's just going to take longer to get to the first location Lee. Otherwise we will just have to make due for the time being." The colonel placed the map back into the dashboard with taking his own canteen to drink his water. All of a sudden his throat was bone dry before he began to choke.

Lee finished the last of his water while moving out of the front seat to loosen his muscles being stiff. "God! How he hates this type of climate at times over the times." All of a sudden he began thinking about his wife Amanda and the unborn baby. He smiled before turning to head back to the truck once more with the convoy getting ready to start moving once more.


	19. Chapter 19

Lies beneath the truth

Chapter 19th

Meanwhile at the target location. Several hundred military soldiers wait for the convoy to arrive before deciding to arrest all of the terrorist members and including Lee Stanton as part of the game. Major Frank Wen Woo in charge of the location. He and the others have been working for the United States military for the past ten years overseas.

He knew what his job had to be with this particular operation. He was checking through the binoculars inferred process to see where the convoy was located. Everyone knew what had to be done with working on the components of the Titan missiles.

Needing to wipe his brow from the heat and humidity in this god forsaken landscape. He turned to face his communications officer holding the walkie talkie set with the controls to contact everyone. "Anything sir?" The young officer asked the Major with the question.

"Not yet! It shouldn't be much longer with our last report." Major Wen Woo replied before looking again through the glasses. This time he placed a slight smirk on to his face seeing them coming. "HERE THEY COME! Inform the group to begin working and have the Marines ready in the bunker to be ready to take over?" He ordered sternly with the command.

"Right away, Major." Right away be began talking on the walkie talkie to inform everyone to began their work. The activity began on the components and other military equipment for the convoy that will see when they pulled up at a dead stop at the top of the horizon.

Colonel Baker stopped the convoy to moved out of his seat of the truck, while Lee did the same grabbing his water canteen. He looked up into the sky with the sun blazing overhead. He was counting the minutes for when this damn operation was going to come to a close. Colonel Baker took his binoculars from inside the front seat of the truck to check out the location.

What he was able to see was several personnel walking around, along with working on military weapons making sure it was in full working order. "This is differently the right location Mr. Stanton. It's going to get a little rough getting these soldiers out of the way in order to retrieve them for our our purposes." He stated with anger in his voice and demeanor.

Lee didn't like the sound of what he was saying. Lee has always hated violence, even though at times it was needed in order to get what is needed for IFF and the United States military. Taking a sip of his water from the canteen. He was able to drink a generous amount with his lips beginning to crack a little from the sun and humidity. "What happens now Colonel Baker?"

"We go in and retrieve what is needed for the group. No doubt there will be violence as part of our group's motto to prove a point." He responded, while beginning to talk into the walkie talkie to order everyone to be ready with their weapons.

Meanwhile Lee gets back into the truck checking for his handgun located in his jacket that the Colonel doesn't know about.

Major Wen Woo waited in his tent after giving the order. Checking his rifle in his hand making sure all was in order with the scope, bullets and other specifications. He took in a deep breath closing his eyes for a moment to try and relieve the stress building with his body. He heard the convoy moving into the compound no doubt the terrorists ready to shoot. Counting the minutes, he was ready to move outside. While the marines.

Colonel Baker and his terrorists quickly moved out of the trucks with weapons in their hands ordering everyone to stop what they doing. And they did!...Equipment was dropped to the dry, hardened ground with all of the technicians stopping in their tracks waiting for the Marines to arrive. "Make sure you check all of the technicians for any type of weapons." He ordered to the terrorists following his orders. While Lee waited...

There was a whirlwind of activity with the terrorists moving to each and every man searching them for any type of a weapon to find nothing at all.

Moments later...Finally the Marines arrived all two hundred of them with Major Dav Ramos ahead of them holding his rifle and pointing at the key terrorist member. Even though he had known that an IFF agent Scarecrow was among them working undercover. It was at this particular moment Lee pointed his handgun into the back of Colonel Baker. "Don't move Colonel Baker! Or I will blow your brains out." Lee said with his heart racing, along with his blood pressure seeing all of the Marines. He was glad they made it in time before the bloodshed would of started.

"I should of known you weren't part of us after all. This was just too easy?" He stated when one of the Marines came over to place the Colonel into custody, while Scarecrow introduce himself of the Marine.

"Sir, Major Ramos wishes to speak with you, as with Major Wen Loo in charge of the operation." The young Marine in his early twenties born in Tacoma, Washington age 24 with two other brothers in the marines serving elsewhere.

"Yes sir!" Lee said needing to get away from Colonel Baker as soon as possible. "However there is something I need to do before I head on over." Lee turned to face Colonel Baker before punching him in the face to knock the terrorist to the hard ground and the Marine standing watching the entire scene without moving a muscle.


	20. Chapter 20

Lies beneath the truth

Chapter 20th

Back in the states. Agents for the Witness Protection program for the U.S. Government arrived to IFF. Both of the agents in their mid forties having worked for the government for almost twenty years. They were tired and will be glad to get their suspect to California and the safehouse.

Agent Tim Reids opening the door to the cell area after showing his I.D. badge a few times to the security officers of IFF. His partner agent Charlas Efrem was glad they had finally made it making it feel like it was forever once they had left Texas dropping off another suspect. This time a Jewel thief with a long record and all of his enemies after him.

Walking inside to the quietness of the cell area. One of the security officers escorted them to the cell for where Taylor was located. One thing for sure, Donald Taylor was glad they had finally arrived. Showing the proper paperwork to the guards to sign with the release of the prisoner.

"All right Mr. Taylor your protection is here to take you to the airport and the safehouse." The young guard in his early twenties with blonde hair having taken his uniform cap off to rub his head a little,

Standing up with moving off the cell cot. "It's about time! I was beginning to think that the cot was part of my bottom." He relish with the comment to the agent. "I will be damn happy to get out of here." He says with watching Agent Tim Reids take out his hand cuffs to be placed behind his back once again.

Moving closer to the agent and turning around to let the agent work his magic. He just was happy to leave and into his new home away from all of his enemies that will no doubt be coming after him. "Let's go, I believe everything is in order?" Agent Reids replied with his partner taking the copies of the forms sign and placing them into his white jacket.

Moments later reaching the underground parking lot and their vehicle. Agent Efrem opening the back door for which he will be sitting with Taylor, while Reids will be driving to the airport. They had their plane tickets inside the dashboard to be shown to the stewardess before heading for the seats in first class.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was an hour later for when Billy Melrose arrived to IFF and his office. There were several reports having been placed on his desk. Amanda King Stetson had come with Billy to talk. She was very much interested on what was happening in Tehran, Iran.

"Please sit, Amanda. I need to scan the reports that is important for the both of us." Billy stated with turning on the lights up full. While placing his hat onto the coat rack after removing his jacket. Taking a few moments with sitting down to read the reports. The first one had about the Witness Protection agents finally arriving to take their suspect to the safehouse.

There was a knock on the door to be Francine Desmond with the one report from overseas in her hand. She walked with a smile on her face. "Sir, the terrorist have been captured by the marines." She exclaimed with giving Billy the file, while Amanda was anxious to know the truth about her husband.

"Thanks Francine, Let me read the report, you can go back to your alcove for now. " He ordered while Francine wasn't happy with the idea of going back to her desk. However she followed his order and left his office without saying a word to Amanda.

Opening up the file to begin reading the ten page report sent by the military overseas. "Well, I be damn! They were caught with their pants down Amanda. There wasn't an single ounce of bloodshed between the terrorists and the marines." As he continued to read the report, he came to the part to have Billy smiling.

"What's going on Sir?" Amanda needed to asked before busting further with her nerves and the baby.

Taking in a deep breath. Billy began talking..."It would seem your husband is quite all right. Once Colonel Baker was arrested, Lee punched the colonel into his face before being taken into custody. He had gotten his nerve up to get even with the colonel." Billy said with a smirk showing up to have Amanda letting go of the stress with her body and the baby moving all over the place.

"I am so happy to hear that the entire operation was a complete success sir. When will Scarecrow be coming home?" It was the one question that has been on her mind for the longest time.

"I would think it would be in a few days once the military decides on where to put all of the terrorists for questioning and than waiting to be sentenced and which prison. I would think that certain countries would want to have them all hanged for the crimes they had done." Billy responded with Amanda getting up slowly from the couch. "Where are you going Amanda?"

"Home sir. I need to lay down and sleep. Since I haven't gotten much of it the past few weeks."

"Can you wait, I will order us breakfast and then you will be able to leave?" Billy asked with picking up the phone to call his favorite deli three blocks away from IFF that serves all types of breakfast.

"Sure, I will have breakfast with you, sir. I am very honored today." She said with sitting back down onto the couch to have him placing the orders over the phone. A moment later she had to get up with her bladder needing a released. Meanwhile Billy had made sure the person over the phone was able to get it right with the order and using the credit card payment that is on file with the deli for IFF.

"Thanks, how long will it be?" He needed to know with checking the time on the wall with the time difference overseas and thinking about his agent Scarecrow.

"Twenty five minutes, sir." The voice said calmly over the phone.

"Thank you, just let the courier know just where he needs to go, I will be waiting for the order in my office." Billy said before hanging up and Amanda coming back inside feeling better.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author Notes**: This is the final chapter for this special story. Thanks for reading.

Lies beneath the truth

Chapter 21th

Lee was waiting for Major Frank Wen Woo finishing up his orders with his marines to bring the terrorists to the safely net section to hold them until the transports arrive to bring them to the proper authorities for questioning and imprisonment.

He was waiting inside the first truck that he was going to be heading for the airport the marines will be taking. He was very much anxious to arrive home to his wife Amanda. Looking up into the sky with the sun beginning to move down over the horizon making it easier to handle the heat and humidity.

Moments later Major Woo came over. "All right Scarecrow , you're set to leave now for the airport. Your things have been gathered up at the Communications center and being brought to the airport to join you. Good luck and thanks for helping us out a great deal with the operation. Now that all of the terrorists have been arrested. It's less things I need to worry about for protecting this region and other countries." He said calmly without much emotion in his demeanor.

"Your welcomed! I just hope I don't have to do something like this for a long time to come." Lee says with finishing up the last of his water from the canteen.

"You will be home before you know it Scarecrow. I wish you all the best with the rest of your life. " He shook his hand before waving on the truck to began moving with heading for the airport.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Donald Taylor was glad they finally landed three hours later in California with his two watchdogs agents Tim Reids and Efrem. His wrists were sore as hell with the cuffs needing to come off him. Agent Reids told his client that they weren't going to come off until they reach the Van Nuys safehouse some ten miles from the Air Force base.

Moving out of the terminal to head outside. A black SUV was waiting for them to take them to their destination. Agent Efrem took over with the driving chores that was going to take an hour or so in traffic to the Van Nuys safehouse. "Relax Mr. Taylor, it won't be long now." Agent Reids sitting next to him in the back seat.

Agent Efrem checking his mirror for any oncoming traffic headed out with his driving skills. Meanwhile Donald Taylor tried to relaxed with the pain of his wrists hurting him. He just hopes that the medical doctors at the safehouse will be able to help him with some sort of an treatment before getting infected.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was getting to be around nine o'clock in the morning the next day. Amanda King was anxious resting on the couch in the living room. When Billy had called her with the news that Lee's flight was going to land an hour ago. She had fallen asleep without realizing when she felt a hand on her belly.

"Hey!" She opened her eyes to see those eyes of her husband's smiling down at her.

"Hey! Yourself, Amanda. Boy! Are you a sight to be just beautiful. As with the unborn child." He stated with continuing to keep his hand on her bulging stomach. "How have I missed this a great deal Amanda. I am just damn glad to be home with you." He bends down to plant a bruising kiss on her dry lips.

"I think Lee, we need to move this to the bedroom before someone catches us in the act of something." Amanda said with a blush showing up on her cheeks... He helped her up from the couch making sure that she doesn't fall. She fell into his embrace to kiss him harder before breaking it off to lead him to the stairs and to the bedroom...

The end or the beginning of a new adventure...


End file.
